(Not) Alice Angel?
by TinyCookies12637
Summary: A new toon has risen from the ink... but it's not who you think ;) Please feel free to like, comment whatever but it would really help motivate me to do better thank guys UwU
1. Chapter 1

her footsteps echoed in the halls as she ran away from The Fallen Angel. She had lost the False Angel a while back but continued to run. She slowed to a stop, leaning against a wall to take a break, she was wearing a black frilly dress that went past her knees a little, she also wore white gloves that went up to her elbows and had a big white bow tied around her waist.

As for her facial features, she had the cartoony face of Alice Angel but with more human looking eyes. her horns poke out from her inky black hair and the halo that once floated above her head with glowed softly was now dim and floated so close to her head that it almost touched her hair.

her feet were bare and her legs were shaking as she moved away from the wall, then the lights dimmed and she heard a low growl as something from behind slammed her against the opposite wall leaving her breathless. she could only blink as an inky hand wrapped around her neck and lifted her off the ground, her bare feet swinging freely.

She looked up to see The Ink Demon's sinister grin as confusion flashed across his face and he dropped her to the floor. She gasped and coughed as the air came rushing back into her lungs. The Ink Demon that was choking her mere moments before was looking at her with disbelief as he said: "A-Alice is T-That you!?" She looked up to where his eyes should be and opened her mouth to reply but all that came out was a few choked coughs.

Her whole body was shaking as she looked at the demon with fear and confusion. "It's me, Bendy... you remember me right?" he asked. She slowly nodded as a memory bubbled up from the depths of her mind. she saw a goofy looking wolf and Bendy, they were chasing each other around, their faces were blurred but they were still there.

She lay her head down on her arm as the darkness lulled her to sleep, the last thing she felt was The Ink Demon picking her up and carry her down the hall before her eyes closed and she passed out, her halo glowing a little bit brighter and floating a little higher above her head.


	2. Confusion

She woke up a few hours later in a nest of blankets, she slowly sat up her whole body numb with a dull pain. "Oh, you're awake." said a familiar voice from behind her. She turned her head to see Bendy standing next to her. She opened her mouth to say something but the only thing that came out was a small squeak. "Save your energy till you get better, your hurt." He held out a bowl of what looked to be a soup of some kind.

She gladly took the bowl, blowing the steam away before taking a sip. The ink demon sat next to her waiting for her to finish. When she was done she gave the bowl to him, he set the bowl on a table next to him. "So Alice-." She cut him off by shaking her head. "What do you mean?" She pointed to a poster that had the Angels face on it and shook her head.

"You're saying that's not you?" He asked confused. She nodded and stood to go over to an ink puddle, but ended up falling back on the nest of blankets. "Hey your not strong enough to stand yet." She squeaked and to stand once more, this time she was steady on her legs. She stumbled over to the ink puddle and dipped her finger in, then wrote on the wall **"I'm not her, I don't know my name."** She gave him a sad look and hung her head low.

"Do you know why you look like her then?" He asked. She wrote in response **"No I don't, I don't even know who or what I am." **She wobbled her way back to the nest and sat next to him. He was silent for a while. Then he stood up and faced her. "I'm going to do my rounds, I'll be back in a few hours you stay here and get some rest." She yawned and nodded her head. He opened an ink portal and left.

She rested her head against the blankets and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep, her halo giving out a soft warm glow as it once again floated just a little higher above her head.


	3. Meeting Henry

Thanks to all who have taken time out of their day to read my pathetic stories ;) please tell me how I can improve my stories thanks.

When the Ink Demon returned, the room was crawling with vines, with the girl in the middle. She was still asleep but it was clear that she was having a nightmare. He had to duck as a thorny vine came at him from the side. It seemed like the nightmare was getting worse, with the vines lashing and whipping faster then he could dodge.

He slowly made his way over to her, hissing as the vines left little cuts on his arms and legs. When he made it over to he picked her up into a hug, her halo's glow was so dim that it looked like it wasn't glowing at all. Her face was contorted with pain and he could feel her fear as it came off of her in waves.

He held her close as the vines stopped lashing and stilled. The poor girl opened her eyes, they were red for a second before they went back to their normal grey. Bendy set her back down on the nest of blankets, as the vines retreated, leaving the room untouched. She looked at him as he sat next to her and he asked if she was alright. She nodded as she tried to remember what happened in her dream.

"That was quite the nightmare you had their toots," he stated. She squeaked in reply, her halo now floated just above her horns but not as high as it should be, It's glow was not very bright but it was enough to cast a shadow over her eyes as she looked down at her hands. She was smaller than the demon next to her, only going up to his elbow in height. the room they were in was close to the first floor so that Bendy could hear if any humans came into the abandoned studio.

they sat there for a while when they heard the slam of a door and the thud of footsteps. She squeaked at him and pointed at the ceiling "I don't think-" She stood in front of him and squeaked a few more times. "Alright fine you can come with me." She beamed at him. he opened a portal to the first floor and they stepped into the ink machine room.

The machine was slowly rising from the floor and they heard a voice from above them "So this is the ink machine, I wonder how you turn it on." Footsteps were heard leaving the room and Bendy growled.

...

She tilted her head as she watched the sleeping human in front of her. Bendy had tasked her with keeping an eye on this human. She poked said humans face with a gloved hand and almost fell back on her butt as the human seemed to wake up.

The human sat up and looked around stopping when he spotted her behind one of the many coffins in the room. He stood and moved slowly forward and said: "hey it's alright I'm not going to hurt you, sorry if I scared you."

She stepped out from behind the coffin and the human let out a gasp at the sight of her and stuttered "A-Alice?!" She stomped her tiny foot and squeaked at him angrily. "ok ok so you're not Alice, sorry It's just that you look so much like her."

She dragged the ax that was leaning up against the coffin she was hiding behind and lifted the heavy weapon up to him. He took it and smashed the boards blocking the door and opened the door, stopping when he felt a tug on the hem of his shirt. She had her arms up and was hopping up and down on her bare feet. He picked her up and rested her on his hip and they continued forward.


	4. Boris?

**Hey, guys, I'm back again with another chapter and I want to thank the one person who commented on my story, Thanks so much for just saying something (you know who you are ^-^ ) anyway on with the story. I'll try to make it longer. **

She whined as Henry set her on a box away from all searchers that had popped up around them, she wanted to help Henry fight but he told her to stay where she was and she complied. The Searchers groaned as they crawled towards Henry, they were faster then they looked and that caught Henry by surprise as one managed to grab his leg, he kicked it back watching as it burst splattering ink all over him.

He turned as another one popped up to his left and he slashed it into a puddle, doing the same with all of the others before turning to the little angel and picking her up, resting her on his hip. She clung to his shirt as he held her, she knew that Bendy wanted her to keep an eye on him but she didn't know how to keep him safe if he kept throwing himself at the dangers that lurked around every corner, and she was beginning to get frustrated.

she stayed silent as they walked into the projector room, Henry bent down picking up Wally's keys that were resting in the trash can next to the piano, and he left the room going to the door next to Sammy's office and unlocked the door, playing the tape he found.

When it was done he rushed back to the projector room turning on the projector and racing back to play the instruments listed in the tape failing a few times before finally getting it right. He made his way into Sammy's sanctuary turning the valve and turned back to head out, she squeaked as she Sammy standing above looking down at them watching silently.

her attention was directed to the Searchers that had popped in front of them and Henry raced out of the room closing the door behind him blocking the moaning globs of ink behind them and he made his way to the infirmary finding another moaning glob and getting rid of it before continuing to the valve that was there, but found nothing. he sighed and turned to go back up the stairs when he spotted another set of stairs and followed them down into an inky tunnel.

oOoOoOoO

After grabbing the little toon angel and the valve from the Searcher he made his way back up the stairs and put the valve in its rightful place and turning it, then he headed back up the way he came and walked down the hallway and turning a corner, he gasped as he felt something hit him from behind and he collapsed, dropping the little angel while doing so. her head hit the floor hard enough to knock her out cold. the last thing they bot heard was _Sheep Sheep Sheep it's time for sleep. _

When Henry woke up he heard a voice and looked up, _there we go, nice and tight. we wouldn't want our sheep to roam away now, would we?_ Sammy shook his head and continued. _No, we wouldn't. _Whatever Sammy said after that Henry didn't hear, as his vision and hearing were going out of whack.

He felt the little angel next to him stir and turned his head to see if she was alright, her halo was cracked and had a feeling that it was not a good thing, his face was grabbed forcing him to look at Sammy. his face was really close to him... to close for comfort. His hearing came back as Sammy walked away and into a room off to the side, the intercom went on as Sammy spoke, he ignored that and focused on getting out of the ropes that tied them to a pole.

He broke free and picked up a half-awake angel and placed her on his hip and then grabbed his ax just in time to see Searchers pop up in his way and he cut through them and running away from the sounds of Sammy screaming something before being cut off, he didn't think about that and continued to run, he stopped and cut down the boards in his way the ax in his hand broke as he cut the last board and he walked forward. There was a big puddle of ink with a door on the other side. He took a few steps forward the ink exploded in front of him as Bendy rose from it. The little angel cried out and Henry turned and ran down the path that was blocked moments before, the Ink Demon hot on his tail.

He ran down what seemed like a maze of halls and corners before coming to an open door and he put on a burst of speed, closing the distance between him and the door. He lept inside and the door slammed shut behind him and a board fell down, keeping the Ink Demon from getting inside. Henry heard the Ink Demon bang on the door a few times before leaving. The little angel was crying in fear, black inky tears rolling down her face as she sobbed.

Henry tried his best to calm her down as he sat against the wall taking a breather. After a few minutes, she calmed down and Henry had placed her back on his hip and opened the door on the other side of the room and stepped in walking forward a few steps before stopping. a can of Bacon Soup rolled out from a corner and he called out "Hello, I know your in here come out and show yourself." The little angel clung to his shirt and heavy footsteps were heard as a tall cartoon wolf came out from behind the corner. Henry was surprised as he called out the wolfs name "Boris?"

**that's all, for now, folks later**

**-Tiny**


	5. AN

i will not be here after today but i will return in August

but i will have the ideas for chapters 5-10 ready for when i return so please take a look at my other stories too thanks guys and see ya after about three four months T^T bye bye *waves*


End file.
